


When I Get My Hands on You

by xx_rissa



Category: Country Music RPF, Florida Georgia Line, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_rissa/pseuds/xx_rissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Tyler have been tip-toeing around each other for over a year, teasing touches and looks shared across a stage. Eventually, someone has to snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after watching way too many youtube videos way too late at night. These two just scream to be slashed. Naturally, when I went looking, I couldn't find one single piece of work! This isn't my first fic, but it's my first on this site. I plan on expanding this even if it's just for me to get it out of my head, but I wanted to post it anyway to see if anyone else is as interested as me!
> 
> Obviously I don't know these beautiful men and I don't claim to know anything about their personal lives. They both have gorgeous significant other's and seem sickeningly happy!

“Come here Brian.” 

Brian didn’t even try to hide his shock. Of all the scenarios he had played out in his mind, this wasn’t one of them. Tyler wanting to acknowledge whatever was happening between them had never entered the equation. Brian shook his head, eyes wide. “Man…that ain’t a good idea.”

“Since when has that ever stopped us?” Tyler smiled, watching Brian struggle with himself from across the hotel room. 

He knew he was going to get what he wanted tonight. Hell, if he was honest with himself he had been wanting the other man for a hell of a long time.   
“Come on BK. Seriously man, I’m sick of sweeping this under the rug. It might not be a good idea, but you want me, you know I do…and I’m finally admitting it to you and me. Just come over here and sit the hell down at least.” 

Brian finally moved. Sit down, he could do that. His long legs carried him over to the couch the younger man was sprawled out on. He flopped down on the other end gracelessly. 

When it didn’t look like Brian was going to respond, Tyler continued, “Bri…” He sighed, pushing his hair back out of his face. “Not one bit of this is gonna be easy and I don’t know where it’s gonna go, but I’m sick of thinkin’ about what’s gonna happen and what people will think. If it happens once and never again then at least we won’t regret not knowin’. I’ve never even considered being with a man before but I ain’t stupid and I don’t really care what it makes me, I just want you in whatever way you’ll give me.” 

For the past year, both men had been dancing around each other, toeing a very fine line of what counted for best friend, brotherly behavior. Everyone saw the best friends. Saw them goofing off together and throwing arms around each other in brotherly affection. They were always near each other, always knew what the other was doing. 

No one thought anything of it, but they knew the difference. A quick hug started throwing sparks low in their bellies. Eyes meeting across a stage showed dilated eyes full of desire. Instruments pressed tight to their bodies hiding impromptu erections. They’ve had a whole year of foreplay. 

“Tyler, I’ve never fooled myself into thinking I didn’t want you. I’ve never tried. We weren’t talkin’ about it and it seemed like you were ignoring it so I just chalked it up to nothing and moved on. I ain’t the kinda person to do anything half-assed, you know that man. I can’t…shit, Ty, I can’t do this and walk away in the morning.” Brian spoke quietly, his words rushed. He needed Tyler to understand how serious he was taking this thing between them.

Tyler nodded, eyes serious and locked on Brian’s. “I ain’t gonna play with you Bri. You’re about as serious as it gets for me.” He reached for the other man’s wrist, tugging gently. “Just come over here and kiss me” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't even begin to imagine how I struggled writing this, I am in no way happy with it but I'm just ready to get it done and over with! Writing these two men was SO hard and I just feel like I need to go crawl in a hole now. Sorry it took forever, I wrote pretty much a paragraph at a time and wasn't happy with any. of. it. Reading this you would think I've never even written porn before. Shameful! I saw them in concert in my hometown this past Saturday and the end kind of just came pouring out of me and I'm just so relieved! Apparently, seeing people in real life makes writing porn about said people a little bit awkward for me, who knew.
> 
> As usual, these lovely men do not belong to me and I would appreciate it if they stayed in the dark about my morbid fascination with imagining them doing dirty things to each other.

Brian let himself be pulled closer to Tyler, slotting himself right up against his side. It felt like every muscle in his body was locked tight and ready to explode from tension. Tyler slid his hand up Brian’s shoulder to cup his neck and turn his head toward him. Brian gasped quietly when Tyler’s lips brushed over his. It kind of tickled so Brian pressed a little tighter. 

They stayed that way for several long seconds; lips locked together and staring into each other’s eyes. Finally, Tyler broke their stare throwing his head back with a laugh. He laughed harder when he saw the offended look on Brian’s face causing Brian to start laughing as well. They laughed until they had tears running down their face, both of their bodies finally relaxed, leaning up against each other in the middle of the couch they were on. 

Brian studied the other man’s face while his head was tilted back and eyes closed. His breath caught in his throat as he realized how totally gone he was over the man. He fell forward against Tyler’s chest and connected their lips in a brutal kiss. 

Tyler licked against the seam of Brian’s mouth and watched as Brian’s lids fell closed and lips fell open. He quickly took advantage of the taller man’s open mouth and swept his tongue inside, a small groan vibrating inside their mouths as their tongues met for the first time. 

Brian tangled his fingers into Tyler’s long hair and swung his leg over the other man’s so he was straddling him, getting closer to his mouth. 

Tyler let his hands fall to Brian’s hips, tilting his head back and resting it against the couch so he could keep kissing the taller man. Tyler’s hips started to move, grinding up into Brian’s to the rhythm of their kiss without his consent. 

The kiss ended when they both needed breath and Brian sat back a little to look down at other man. He took in his flushed face and swollen lips with a slight smirk. “If I would have known that was how you were gonna kiss me I would have suggested this a long ass time ago.” 

Tyler pulled Brian back down to him so their lips were inches apart. “We have a lot of time to make up for Brian. You sure you’re ready for this?” 

Brian jumped off the man and laughed at the disappointed look on Tyler’s face. He held his hand out to Tyler, “Hell yes I’m ready. Let me show you to my bedroom darlin.” He pulled Tyler up and used his grip on his shirt to guide the man to his temporary bedroom and pushed him down on the big bed. Tyler watched Brian pull his shirt off and leaned up on his elbows with a raised brow and a little smirk on his face. Brian laughed and rolled his hips a few times playfully like he did on stage sometimes while unbuttoning his tight jeans and slowly sliding the zipper down. 

“God BK…” Tyler groaned, pulling the other man down and flipping him over so he was between those long, long legs. He took a moment to just look at Brian. “You are insanely gorgeous. You have no idea how many times I have watched you do that shit and wished to god I could be right here like this.” He whispered finally, leaning down for another long kiss. He groaned as Brian’s tongue slipped into his mouth while his hands slid under his shirt to trail lightly over his stomach. He sit back and hurriedly stripped his shirt over his head before reattaching their lips. He had spent too long thinking about what his best friend’s lips might feel like to not take complete advantage of the situation. Brian kissed like he was dying for it and it was the hottest thing Tyler had ever experienced. 

Tyler slid Brian’s pants down his hips, jerking on them with frustration trying to get the skin tight jeans off the other man. “Jesus Christ dude, fucking skinny jeans.” He grumbled, flinging the offending garment to the other side of the room. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Brian’s black boxer briefs and looked up for approval. The small smile on Brian’s face was all the answer he needed to strip the other man of his last article of clothing. He groaned loud and long at the sight of Brian’s hard dick being exposed. 

Tyler sat back on his heels, just letting his eyes take in all of the other man until he noticed Brian squirming and looking adorably flustered. “I’m gonna be honest Bri…I don’t really know what to do with you…” He ran his fingertips lightly over the cut of Brian’s hips “But god Brian I want this so much.” 

Brian grinned up at Tyler, forgetting his embarrassment about being laid out naked and studied while Tyler was still fully clothed. “Just touch me dude and we’ll go from there. If you feel uncomfortable we don’t have to do anything.” 

“The only thing on me that is uncomfortable right now is this…” He grabbed Brian’s hand and pressed it against the outline of the erection visible in his tight jeans. 

“You should probably get out of those clothes then.” 

Tyler grinned at the suggestion quickly jerking his shirt over his head and ripping the button fly of his jeans open causing Brian to groan when his cock practically jumped out of his jeans, so hard, straining up towards his belly button. 

“Oh god Tyler. Fuck I knew you didn’t wear anything under your fucking jeans.” Brian growled, quickly flipping Tyler onto his back and stripping his jeans off of him. He slipped between Tyler’s legs and got comfortable like he planned on being there a while. “I’m gonna put my mouth on you now, any objections?” 

Tyler put his hands into Brian’s hair and tugged the other man down and his hips jerked up, groaning as Brian’s lips touched the head of his dick. Then his dick was surrounded by wet heat and he was crying out Brian’s name like a prayer. 

Brian didn’t waste any time, just swallowed as much of Tyler’s dick as he could fit in his mouth without teasing his gag reflex and sucked and swirled his tongue around the head and did whatever he could think of that he liked when done to him. He concentrated on Tyler’s fingers in his hair, and the quite moans coming from his mouth so he wouldn’t think about the fact that he was moaning like a whore with a cock in his mouth. 

“Yeah, baby, god Bri. It’s so fucking good…” Tyler couldn’t seem to shut up, whispering filth into Brian’s ear from where he was curled over the man’s head in his lap. His fingers curled tight in the other man’s hair, holding on for dear life. He let go when he felt Brian tugging on the fingers in his hair, groaning at the dirty sound of Brian’s lips popping off the head of his dick. 

“Taste so good man.” Brian rasped, pulling Tyler into a kiss and licking into the other man’s mouth so he tastes the pre-cum on Brian’s tongue. 

Tyler broke the kiss and pushed Brian back so he was sprawled out on his back again. He watched as Brian spread his legs wide, the dirty grin on his face and the cocked eyebrow the best kind of invitation. 

Reaching over to the bedside table, Tyler opened the drawer and quickly located condoms and a half empty bottle of lube. He brought them out and held them up like a question.   
Brian shook his head and smiled at the fact that Tyler knew him so well he knew he kept lube and condoms even in his hotel rooms. He pulled the other man down to him and spread his legs wider so there wouldn’t be any doubt to what his answer was. 

Tyler wasted no time in popping the cap on the lube and pouring some over three fingers. He threw the bottle to the side and took a deep breath to brace himself. Brian’s thigh was quickly pushed up and out and a finger lightly touches his hole and his eyes meet Tyler’s as that finger starts to press in. Brian let his head fall back on the bed and tried to relax every muscle while Tyler explored and worked another finger into him. Those big fingers scissoring him open have gasps punching out of his chest as his cock twitched on his belly. “Can you take another?” Tyler whispered in his ear and the only thing he could do was nod. 

Brian felt like he was on the edge of exploding or having a panic attack. Writhing on his hotel bed and practically fucking himself on three big fingers attached to his best friend’s hand was not how he had planned on ending his Friday night. He pulled Tyler down by his hair, attacking the other man’s mouth with a wet, sloppy kiss just to try to forget what was going on in his head. 

Tyler grabbed the condom and quickly put it on. He grabbed Brian by the thighs and pulled the other man closer to him, a playful grin on his face. He lined up with Brian’s hole and looked into the other man’s eyes. “You sure about this?” He got a breathy yeah in response, causing his hips to roll forward, the tip of his cock pressing into Brian’s wet hole causing him to cry out and dig his nails into Tyler’s arms. Tyler bit his lip and leaned down, burying his face in Brian’s neck. “You are so fuckin tight Bri…” he whispered. “Come on baby, relax and let me in.” He rolled his hips slowly, easing in while he continued to whisper in Brian’s ear. “This means the world to me, being the first man you let do this to you…god you don’t know what it’s doing to me, so fucking good…”

Brian let Tyler’s soft voice relax him and took deep breaths while Tyler kept pushing in in in for what felt like forever until his hips finally pressed against Brian’s ass. Tyler’s forehead fell against Brian’s neck and he took a deep breath, trying to find some control. Brian groaned, wrapping his legs around Tyler’s calves and wiggling down a little. “Move already” he demanded. 

A yell echoed through the room when Tyler pulled out and slammed back in hard in retaliation. “Like that?” he asked with a raised brow. 

“Fuck yeah just like that dude” Brian moaned, spreading his legs wider and letting go of all of his worries about feeling embarrassed. 

Tyler pushed in and out a few times before picking up a rhythm, rolling his hips and grinding in as far as he could get. After a few minutes of Brian begging for more, harder, faster, Tyler pulled Brian’s legs up practically folding him in half and started to pound into the man under him. He watched Brian’s face, taking in his messed up hair, flushed cheeks, mouth wide open and gasping. He wrapped Brian’s legs around his waist so he could get closer. Their lips met in a sloppy attempt at a kiss and Brian pulled him closer so that his cock was being rubbed between their bellies. 

“I’m so fuckin close” Brian warned, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his dick. Tyler’s hand soon joined, tangling their fingers together while they jacked his dick, making it ten times hotter. 

“Show me how much you love it Brian. Cum on this big dick” Tyler groaned, throwing his sweaty hair out of his face so he could watch his dick sliding in and out of Brian’s ass. 

Brian moaned, feeling all of his muscles clamp down on Tyler, the dirty words falling from his mouth sending him over the edge. Tyler followed just as quickly, his dick throbbing and twitching inside of Brian was the hottest thing Brian had ever felt, causing him to cry out at the over stimulation of his dick spitting out more cum.

Tyler forced his eyes open so he could watch cum drip down their entwined fingers. He chuckled breathlessly at the incredulous look on Brian’s face as he brought their hands up to his mouth and licked some of Brian’s cum off their fingers. 

Tyler moaning like his cum was the best thing he ever tasted was more than Brian could handle. He tackled the other man and pushed him down on his back with breathless laughter coming from both of their chests. He watched as Tyler tied off the condom and threw it over the side of the bed, causing the other man to laugh as he scrunched his nose up in displeasure. He laid his head on Tyler’s chest and listened as his heart returned to normal. 

“So that was probably the best sex I’ve ever had…” Tyler laughed, tangling his fingers in Brian’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Brian grinned up at Tyler, “I don’t think you have to worry about me going anywhere.” 

“Good” Tyler whispered, pressing a wet kiss to Brian’s sweaty forehead as the other man closed his eyes and began to drift off. 

Both men needed a shower and probably should move to a less sweaty, messy bed, but Tyler was content to hold Brian for a while and watch him sleep. There would be plenty of time for cleaning up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the skinny jeans part was inspired by the fact that Saturday night Brian had on the tightest skinny jeans I've ever seen and I couldn't help be like holy fuck I just need to rip those off of him.


End file.
